Digital communication techniques, including but not limited to time division multiplexed (TDM), digital subscriber loop (DSL), and packetized data-based schemes, enable communication service providers to deliver multiple types of digital signalling services to various customer premises equipments. For example, to transport packetized voice and data, the service provider may deploy several different devices, such as asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) switches, digital subscriber line access multiplexers (DSLAMs) and voice gateways, in the signal transport path from a central office to a customer premises-resident device (e.g., IAD).
Since the customer premises device is usually customer-purchased and installed, the service provider does not participate in the customer's choice of what is connected to the link. Still, in order to provide its intended connectivity functionality between customer premises equipment and the public switched telephone network (PSTN), it is necessary that the device's supervisory communications controller conform with the telephone number dialing scheme employed by the network service provider and also that used by the customer premises equipment.
Rather than having to reprovision the data terminal equipment or the PSTN switch—a costly and time-consuming exercise—for optimal flexibility, it would be desirable to provide the user with the capability of modifying (e.g., removing, adding, replacing or substituting) digits of the original number. This would provide for various operational benefits, such as switch by-pass capability, and also avoid the need to reprovisioning attached customer premises or PSTN equipment.
Unfortunately, the customer is usually technically unsophisticated and accustomed to doing nothing more than performing a ‘plug-and-play’ exercise, so that any change to initial hardware or software parameters constitutes a major hurdle to the successful deployment of a desired service or equipment modification. Indeed, experience has revealed that a very large majority of customers will burden the equipment supplier and/or the service provider with a request for technical support, in the course of configuring or reconfiguring their equipment, regardless of whether the service provider has correctly supplied the information required.